My Request
by Hima Sakusa-chan
Summary: ada banyak permintaan datang padaku, tapi aku hanya menyampaikan dan tak mengabulkannya.kuharap suatu saat seseorang mendengarkan permintaanku/my first fanfic/publish ulang buat perbaikan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Copyright : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaIno**

**AU, typos, OOC dll**

**Chapter 1**

**Song: Citra-Aku Pasti Bisa**

* * *

Aku ingin terus berlari…

Mengejar mimpi

Mengejar dirimu

Menggapai kasihmu…

* * *

Langit makin menggelap dengan taburan cahaya putih yang terlihat kecil. Suasana telah sepi, tak ada lagi orang berlalu lalang seperti tadi pagi. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala begitu terang. Hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus dan nyanyian hewan-hewan nocturnal.

Terdengar suara mobil memecah kesunyian. Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Sepintas dilihat rumah itu cukup besar dan halamannya luas. Di papan di depan rumah itu tertulis 'Panti Asuhan'. Seorang berpakaian hitam dan bertubuh tegap keluar sambil menggendong sesuatu yang berselimut. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, dia meletakkan gendongannya yang ternyata seorang bayi yang masih merah.

Tak lupa dia meletakkan kotak dan secarik surat di dekat bayi itu. Lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Tolong rawat dan jaga Sakura dengan baik. Maaf dan terima kasih'

* * *

Suasana kelas 3-1 tampak ramai. Pelajaran yang harus dimulai, masih kosong karena guru mereka yang selalu datang telat. Murid-murid bergerombol membentuk kelompok bicara masing-masing yang kebanyakan didominasi perempuan.

Hanya dua orang murid yang sedang duduk memandang bangku kosong di belakang mereka. Tersirat rasa khawatir dari sepasang mata mereka berdua terhadap pemilik tempat itu.

SREEK!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Tampak seorang pria dengan masker hitam yang setia menutupi wajahnya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santainya. Seluruh murid langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tentunya dengan raut wajah heran mereka.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou-sensei!"

"Tumben Kakashi-sensei nggak telat" cibir salah satu murid

Biasanya Kakashi datang 30 menit bahkan sampai lewat 1 jam pelajaran ke kelas. Maka wajar para murid heran dia datang cepat walau terlambat sedikit sih.

"Ya, anak-anak. Hari ini ada murid yang masuk kelas ini" sahut Kakashi

"Murid baru?" tanya gadis berkacamata dengan antusias

"Bukan, dia baru saja kembali. Kalian pasti mengenalnya" jawab Kakashi

Kakashi memerintahkan murid itu masuk. Murid-murid langsung ternganga hebat #lupakan- melihat siapa yang masuk kelas mereka.

"KYAAA! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"KAPAN DIA KEMBALI?!"

"DIA MASUK KELAS INI!?"

Para siswi bersorak kegirangan melihat pemuda _style_ emo itu masuk ke kelas. Sementara beberapa siswa mulai berwajah sebal karena orang yang telah mereka anggap pergi kini kembali.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda dengan rambut _blue black_ melawan gravitasi dan kedua onyx kelamnya. Julukan Ice Prince untuknya memang cocok dengan image stoicnya. Ah, jangan lupakan dia adik dari direktur sekolah ini dan salah satu dari keluarga pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah. Wajar saja jika banyak yang kaget dia kembali, karena selama 6 bulan ini Sasuke mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Amerika.

SREEK!

Terdengar suara dari stereo yang tertempel di dinding atas. Sepertinya ada pengumuman.

**Good Morning~**

Murid-murid langsung mengenali suara ini. Sasuke masih tetap diam, tak mempedulikan suara itu.

**Mentari terbenam temani dalam kesendirianku**

**Temani aku dalam kepedihan ini**

**Ku bertahan**

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah stereo tersebut. Sejak kapan di sekolah ini selalu menyetel lagu saat pagi?

**Mentari terbenam beri semangat baru tuk jiwaku  
Beri kicauan merdu tuk hidupku ini  
Ku bertahan**

"Itu Cherry!" kata salah satu murid

Ah, sejak kapan juga ada murid bernama Cherry di sekolah ini? Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Mungkin tahun tak berada di sini ada hal baru yang tak diketahuinya.

**Aku pasti bisa  
Menikmati semua dan menghadapinya  
Aku yakin pasti bisa**

**Aku ingin lepaskan seluruh bebanku  
Dan ku jalani hidupku dengan senyuman**

Murid-murid bertepuk tangan begitu lagu itu selesai. Memang lagu itu sangat singkat, tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan tertarik.

Sasuke duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan Kakashi. Di belakang sendiri, di samping tempat duduk yang juga masih kosong. Beberapa murid perempuan mendesah kecewa begitu idola mereka duduk di tempat itu. Sementara gadis berambut blonde dan indigo yang di depan Sasuke tak mempedulikan kedatangan pemuda itu.

KLEK!

Senandung lagu masih terdengar dari bibir ranum gadis itu. Setelah menuntaskan pekerjaannya di atap sekolah tadi, gadis dengan surai soft pink itu mengemasi laptop dan headsetnya. Gadis itu keluar dari atap dan berjalan ke locker. Setelah menemukan locker yang dituju, gadis itu segera membukanya.

- Rei Amane –

Diletakkannya sehelai kelopak sakura di dalam locker itu. Lalu gadis itu menuju locker lain dan meletakkan cherry di dalamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis juga senang.

"Your request has been done, Miss" gumam gadis itu, lalu segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut

* * *

'Terlambat nona Sabaku Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan aura khasnya

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, membuat sebagian cowok blushing memandangnya. Oh tunggu, itu bukan senyum memikat atau menarik perhatian. Tapi hanya ejekan untuk sang sensei Hatake Kakashi. Santai-santai begitu Kakashi sensei bisa seram juga. Istilahnya diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Yah… pada akhirnya Kakashi luluh juga melihat senyuman Sakura yang menakutkan memikat baginya. Sakura segera duduk di tempatnya tanpa mempedulikan pemuda stoic di sampingnya dan tatapan iri dari murid-murid perempuan d kelasnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" kata Kakashi

PLUK!

Sakura menoleh ke depan begitu melihat gulungan kertas yang jatuh ke mejanya. Dia terkikik saat tahu siapa yang melempar kertas itu. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

**Kau dari mana saja?**

**L & J**

Lavender dan Jasmine. Begitu Sakura menerjemahkan dua inisial itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 2 orang yang duduk di depannya.

Sakura mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya dan mengambil pulpen. Setelah menulis balasannya, Sakura meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke depan.

Hinata membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Ino mencondongkan badannya ke arah Hinata dan ikut membacanya.

**Menyendiri di atap**

**S**

Hinata dan Ino mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa gadis ini senang sekali berada di atap pagi-pagi.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan kedua temannya yang melirik ke dirinya. Dia malah asyik menulis sesuatu di kertas. Tidak dipedulikannya juga suara Kakashi yang sedang mengajar dan tatapan stoic dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

* * *

**Istirahat pertama…**

"Hei Teme bagaimana kabarmu?" sahut pemuda berambut jingkrak itu sambil merangkul Sasuke

"Berhenti memanggilku Teme, Dobe!" tukas Sasuke cuek

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Dobe. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke tetap cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku. Tidak dihiraukannya Naruto, Neji dan Shikmaru yang sedang mengobrol ria.

"Ku dengar Rei dari kelas 1-2 yang merequest lagu" kata seorang siswa

"Benarkah? Pantas saja Cherry bernyanyi lagu seperti itu tadi" celetuk siswa lain

_Cherry?_ Batin Sasuke

"Aku jadi ingin request lagu deh!" sahut siswa yang tadi

Kedua murid itu terus berjalan sambil membicarakan 'Cherry'. Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" tanya Naruto

"Cherry itu siapa?" Sasuke balik tanya

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan jari yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, seolah sedang berpikir. Sasuke jengah melihat pose sahabatnya itu.

"Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia. Dia hanya muncul untuk menjawab request murid-murid" akhirnya Neji yang menjawab

"Request? Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Jika ada murid yang mempunyai masalah dengan seseorang, dia me request lagu pada Cherry melalui e-mail untuk disampaikan pada orang yang dituju. Orang yang me request akan diberi kelopak sakura dan yang dituju akan diberi daun mint, tapi secara tidak langsung" jawab Neji

"Kenapa tidak langsung?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Makanya dengarkan baik-baik dari awal! Nggak ada yang tau dia itu siapa!" sahut Neji sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke

Sasuke melempar deathglarenya ke Neji sambil mengelus kepalanya. Neji yang dasarnya memang cuek tak menanggapi pandangan temannya yang sama-sama cuek itu. Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas melihat kedua temannya yang bertampang dingin itu saling menyerang lewat kedua mata mereka.

"Beraninya kau Teme, begini-begini aku seniormu sekarang! Aku kuliah dan kau masih SMA!" cecar Naruto sok frustasi

"Tapi aku lebih tua setahun darimu, Dobe!"

Dan pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut diiringi dengusan malas Shikamaru.

* * *

DRRT! DRRT!

Aku berhenti makan saat merasa handphoneku bergetar. Aku meletakkan bentoku dan mengambil handphone yang aku letakkan di dalam saku. Ada e-mail masuk.

_Request :_

_Cherry, aku dan temanku bertengkar karena kami memnyukai pria yang sama. Aku ingin berbaikan dengannya tapi dia tak mau menyapaku lagi. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Tokyo... tolong sampaikan maafku padanya karena aku sangat menyayanginya._

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Ah… padahal aku juga belum selesai bikin lagu tapi malah ada yang minta request lagi. Apa boleh buat, aku akan pakai lagu lain saja. Sabar ya kawan, untuk kali ini aku pertimbangkan 3 hari lagi.

Ah benar juga, aku nggak mungkin menjawabnya dengan lagu asli. Ya, aku yang harus menyanyi untuk menjawab request itu. Uhh… sial. Dasar kaicho menyebalkan, gajiku bulan ini belum dibayar lagi. Kalau dia sampai lupa lagi aku nggak bakal peduli lagi sama tumpukan request itu.

"Berhenti cemberut Sakura…" terdengar suara Ino menyadarkanku

Aku hanya nyengir. Buru-buru kututup handphoneku dan kumasukkan kembali ke saku. Ya ampun, Cuma karena 1 request aku jadi lupa sama bekalku.

"Pe… pelan-pelan Saku-chan… istirahatnya masih lama…" kata Hinata

"Ahu hafih faha rerlu hinafa-cha (Aku masih ada perlu perlu Hinata-chan)" kataku cepat

"Telan dulu baru bicara!" kata Ino lagi

"Bihar! (biar!)" sahutku cuek

"Lama-lama kau seperti monster makanan!" Ish… anak ini nggak bisa berhenti mengomentariku apa

"Sudah selesai!" sahutku

Hinata dan Ino hanya melongo melihat bekalku yang telah habis tidak sampai 10 menit. Wajar saja kalau kadang aku dijuluki 'Monster Food 2' setelah Chouji- ^^

"Ke mana?" tanya Hinata melihatku yang akan pergi sambil membawa kotak bekal yang telah kosong

"Aku baru ingat kalau Tsunade-sensei memanggilku. Aku duluan ya"

Aku berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua. Sepanjang jalan aku mendengar banyak siswa yang membicarakan Cherry. Hahaha… padahal dia itu adalah aku Sabaku Sakura.

Karena suatu hal, aku diminta seseorang untuk menggantikan Cherry yang sebenarnya di sekolah ini sampai 'dia' kembali. Awalnya aku juga bingung dan menolaknya sih begitu tahu apa saja pekerjaan Cherry. Menerima dan menjawab request. Tapi karena 'dia' bilang ini tidak gratis akhirnya aku setuju juga. Toh aku juga butuh uang.

Ternyata berjalan sambil melamun ada gunanya juga. Tak terasa aku sampai di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

Bau ruangan yang di dominasi aroma rokok itu semakin pekat. Pemuda itu mengambil sebatang rokok lagi namun tangan seseorang mencegahnya.

"Berhenti merokok, kau itu masih muda" kata orang itu

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh. Sementara orang itu hanya geleng-geleng saat menghitung banyaknya putung rokok yang berada di asbak.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda itu

"Seperti biasa baik. Dan hyperactive" jawab orang itu

"Kelewat aktif. Ngomong-ngomong apa obaa-san sudah tahu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"Tentu saja. Nenek tua itu sering bertemu dengannya" jawab orang itu

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia murid di SMU Konoha"

Pemuda itu menyesap kopinya yang sedikit menghangat. Wajahnya terlihat ragu, beberapa saat kemudian dia mencoba bertanya sesuatu.

"Tentang rumor Cherry… itu benar Sensei?"

Yang dipanggil Sensei hanya terdiam. Sejenak kemuian dia mencoba menjawab keraguan pemuda itu.

"Ya. Itu untuk melindunginya"

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas. Dipandanginya selembar foto seorang gadis berambut bubble gum. Sorot mata pemuda itu penuh penyesalan dan kerinduan.

"Sabaku Sakura… akhirnya kau kutemukan…"

* * *

TBC

Hai, salam kenal. Ini adalah fic pertamaku di sini. Harap maklum jika masih banyak typo dan kesalahan. Please, RNR? Saran, kritik apapun aku butuh untuk cerita ini.

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

Pink raven : ini udah update, baca ya

mako-chan : oke, udah update

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**REQUEST**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuunnn~"

Teriakan itu berhasil membangunkan Sakura yang hampir masuk ke dunia mimpi. Sakura meruntuk sebal. Sudah 2 hari ini kelasnya selalu ramai sejak kedatangan pemuda yang dijuluki Sakura pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengacak rambutnya. Mendoakan nasibnya yang seolah sial duduk di sebelah Pangeran Sekolah. Mungkin jika diibaratkan Sasuke adalah gula dan para fans yang menamakan diri mereka Sasuke Fans Club adalah semut yang selalu mencari gula manis kesukaan mereka. Memang Sasuke manis? Penilaian Sakura nol besar.

Sesaat Sakura tersentak kaget. Hari ini sudah hari Rabu dan ada request yang harus dia jawab. Buru-buru gadis itu mengeluarkan laptop dan peralatan lainnya lalu keluar dari kelas. Tanpa disadari sepasang onyx memandangnya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Istirahat sekarang waktunya lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena para guru sedang sibuk di ruangan mereka, entah apa yang pasti bukan rapat. Sakura bersyukur dia masih mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan request tersebut.

Seperti biasa atap sekolah pasti tempat paling aman bagi Sakura untuk menjalankan misinya. Sakura duduk bersender di pagar kawat yang membatasi tepi atap. Dipangkunya laptop yang dibawa tadi. Tak lupa Sakura memasang headset dan peralatan lain yang dibawanya. Dia mulai bernyanyi.

~oOo~

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega selega-leganya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil membawa tas berisi laptop dkk. Gadis itu berhenti di depan loker. Setelah memastikan suasana aman, Sakura membuka loker itu dan meletakkan kelopak sakura. Tak lupa Sakura meletakkan daun mint di loker lain.

"Kau tidak ikut pelajaran?"

DEG!

Badan Sakura menegang. Oh tidak, apa orang ini telah melihat semuanya?

"Hei kau. Rambut pink. Kau dengar?"

'mati aku!' batin Sakura

Sakura menutup kedua emeraldnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan keberanian yang terkumpul Sakura membalik badannya, berusaha melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Mm… anda siapa?" tanya Sakura

Lelaki bermata hazel itu tersenyum simpul, menambah kesan manis babyfacenya.

"Aku Haruno Sasori, teman direktur sekolah ini. Kebetulan aku sedang melihat-lihat"

"Ah, salam kenal"

Buru-buru Sakura kabur setelah lelaki bernama Sasori itu memperkenalkan diri. Sudut bibir Sasori sedikit naik ke atas.

"Cherry…"

~oOo~

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang tentu saja membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian seluruh siswa. Terlihat jelas jika murid-murid perempuan memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sedangkan murid-murid lelaki memandangnya dengan iri.

~oOo~

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum sinis, seolah sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Beberapa murid perempuan langsung blushing melihat senyuman itu yang tentu saja mereka mengartikannya lain. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

.

.

Ketika melewati perpustakaan tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar. Naruto dan seorang gadis- entah siapa yang jelas dia berambut indigo. Wajah gadis itu menunduk. Sasuke dapat menebak apa yang terjadi jika sedang bicara dengan Naruto si playboy dengan sikap seperti itu.

Cowok berwajah stoic itu memilih cuek dengan keadaan di dalam perpustakaan. Sasuke berjalan ke atap, tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ditambah aman dari serangan mendadak para fansgirlnya.

Sakura berlari ke atap sekolah lagi. Gadis itu mengumpat tidak karuan saking kesalnya. Hampir ketahuan Sasori jika dia adalah Cherry dan kini kedua temannya hilang entah ke mana.

BRAK!

Dengan kasar pula Sakura membuka dan menutup pintu masuk ke atap dengan kasarnya. Pemilik emerald itu berjalan ke tepi atap dan bersandar di pagar kawat. Sesekali Sakura mengacak surai pinknya dengan kasar.

"Uuh… hampir saja ketahuan!" gerutu Sakura

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebuah botol kecil berisi sesuatu yang senada dengan namanya. Gadis itu berjongkok sambil mengangkat botol kecil itu ke atas. Teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kepala Sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

**FLASSHBACK**

"Ada apa Kaicho?" tanya Sakura

"Duduklah dahulu!" perintah Tsunade

Sakura segera duduk di depan Tsunade. Wanita berusia 54 tahun itu meletakkan sesuatu di hadapan Sakura. Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Dia belum pulang?" tanya Sakura

"Iya. Karena masih ada urusan, dia tidak sempat pulang. Lagipula sudah ada kau di sini yang mau menjadi Cherry" jawab Tsunade santai

"60.000 ryo" kata Sakura cepat

"Nani?"

"Itu jumlah gajiku selama 3 bulan. Kaicho lupa?"

Sakura menyeringai jahil. Tsunade mendecih kesal melihat gadis di hadapannya ini. Yang dimaksud Sakura adalah gaji selama dia menjadi Cherry. 1 bulan 20.000 ryo. Dan seperti biasa Tsunade selalu lupa membayar gajinya tepat waktu -_-

"Iya, iya!" sahut Tsunade setengah jengkel

Sakura tersenyum sumringah menerima amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal itu dari Tsunade. Tsunade hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Oh ya Sakura"

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong dia akan kembali 1 tahun lagi"

Seketika senyum Sakura luntur.

**END FLASHBACK**

SRET!

Sakura tersentak kaget saat botol yang dipegangnya mendadak hilang. Spontan dia berdiri dan membalikkan badan ke belakang.

"Uchiha…-san…"

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu mengamati botol itu. Dahinya sedikit berkerut melihat isi botol itu.

"Kembalikan!"

Sakura berusaha mengambil kembali benda itu, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menjauhkan darinya. Sakura mendecih. Gadis itu terus berusaha mengambilnya walau Sasuke terus menjauhkan darinya.

"Hah… kembalikan!" teriak Sakura mulai lelah

Sasuke menyeringai setan. Sakura membalas dengan deathglare andalannya. Namun hal itu membuat Sasuke makin ingin menggodanya.

"Kau tidak tertarik padaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Hah?" Sakura melongo heran

"Aku tampan dan menarik. Kau tidak suka padaku?" tanya Sasuke menggoda

Kalau saja ini di komik, mungkin Sakura sudah meninju Sasuke dengan Shanaro andalannya. Tapi, sekarang beda. Kepalan tangan Sakura makin mengerat dan dapat dipastikan bahwa bunyi gemeretak tulang mulai terdengar.

"Aku jadi ingin muntah, pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura kesal

"Jidat"

BUGH!

Oh… siapapun tak akan percaya jika Sakura dengan berani meninju wajah tampan Sasuke jika tak melihat secara langsung. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Jangan memanggilku jidat! Pantat ayam!" sahut Sakura

"Memang itu kenyataannya! JIDAT LEBAR!" balas Sasuke penuh tekanan

Dengan susah payah Sasuke berdiri sambil mengelap tetes darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tenaga gadis ini benar-benar seperti monster.

"Cherry?" Sasuke membaca label yang tertempel di botol itu

Reflek Sakura segera berlari ke arah Sasuke mendengar sakura berucap 'Cherry'. Dengan cepat dicengkramnya kerah baju Sasuke.

"Kau…"

Sasuke mendorong gadis itu ke depan. Tapi…

BRAK!

Kaki kanan Sasuke tersandung kaki kirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya oleng ke depan dan menabrak tubuh Sakura hingga keduanya jatuh bertindihan.

CUP

Sakura terdiam merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel di bibir ranumnya. Kedua insan itu masih terdiam beberapa saat hingga Sasuke yang sadar duluan. Cowok itu menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepala Sakura dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Ehmm… mmpffhh…" Sakura sadar dan kaget

Di saat seperti ini untunglah otak Sakura masih berjalan. Diambilnya botol itu dan sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Sasuke, membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau… apa-apaan kau!?" teriak Sakura, tampak jelas rona merah menguasai wajahnya

Sasuke masih terdiam. Dengan tenang dia berdiri dan menatap Sakura, membuat gadis dihadapannya itu bergidik ngeri. Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri seolah sedang mengecap sisa rasa yang tersisa.

"Manis. Aku suka cherry" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai menggoda

Sasuke keluar dari atap, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

Manis. Aku suka cherry.

Ehh… cherry?!

"DASAR GILA!"

* * *

'maaf, kita putus'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang dengan jelas walau terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis indigo itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Heningnya suasana di perpustakaan makin menambah kesan kesedihannya.

"Hiks…"

Hinata mengusap air matanya kasar. Badan gadis itu bergetar. Hatinya masih terasa sakit.

Hal yang Hinata sembunyikan dari kedua sahabatnya. Bahwa sudah 3 bulan gadis itu menjadi kekasih Naruto. Memang tak ada yang tahu karena Naruto yang meminta merahasiakan dan Hinata sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi itu semua telah berakhir. Memang dia sering mendengar jika pemuda dengan kumis kucing khasnya itu playboy. Namun Hinata menepis jauh-jauh gossip itu. Hingga dia melihatnya sendiri.

Baru saja Naruto memutuskannya. Dengan cengiran khasnya pemuda itu meminta Hinata menjadi temannya. Dengan mudahnya memutuskan ikatan spesial mereka. Dengan bodohnya juga berkata dia memang memiliki kekasih lain yang membuat hati Hinata makin sakit.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak ke atas. Tampak Ino yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut karena melihat kedua matanya yang sembab.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Ino panik

"A… aku…" Hinata terbata

"Apa mereka memaksamu pulang lagi?!" Ino makin khawatir

Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"A… ano… aku hanya rindu kaa-san…" jawab Hinata lirih

"Jangan bohong Hinata!" sapphire Ino memandang tajam pearl Hinata

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"Ti… tidak… Ino-chan. Aku rindu kaa-san… sungguh"

Ino mengerti jika sahabatnya itu berbohong. Namun Ino masih berpikir mungkin Hinata tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya dahulu. Perlahan Ino memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Sudah… kau bisa cerita kapan saja kok" hibur Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata

"Emm…" Hinata mengangguk

"Aku juga akan mengunjungi kaa-san. Kita bareng saja" usul Ino

Hinata terdiam walaupun dia setuju. Entah kenapa jadi dia yang ingin menghibur Ino kali ini. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Ino telah mengunjungi tempat terakhir ibunya.

* * *

Dentum suara musik terus menggema di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Cahaya lampu berwarna-warni terus berputar menerangi ruangan itu secukupnya. Asap berwarna putih terus membumbung tinggi hingga ke langit-langit.

8 orang yang duduk di sofa yang disediakan khusus tampak menikmati suasana tersebut. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai geng Akatsuki, kumpulan para pewaris muda di beberapa perusahaan ternama. Sementara 2 orang lagi yang bersamanya memang bukan termasuk geng itu namun cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di situ.

"Berhenti merokok Sasuke!" seorang pemuda berambut panjang menarik sebatang rokok yang hendak disulut Sasuke

Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan sikap Itachi, kakaknya. Pemuda itu menuang vodka yang masih tersisa ke gelas dan meminumnya.

"Kudengar salah satu penyanyi di sini cantik" ucap Hidan sambil meneguk segelas alkohol

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto tertarik

"Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu wajahnya. Yang kutahu namanya Lavender dan Jasmine" jawab Hidan

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menyanyi" kata Sasori

"Hei Itachi, kau tak tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentang mereka? Kudengar juga mereka cantik" goda Deidara

"Kurasa cukup untuk membuatmu melupakan wanita 'itu'" tambah Pain menyindir

Itachi berusaha mengacuhkan perkataan teman-temannya. Pemuda 23 tahun itu berdiri dan berjalan ke toilet. Karena melamun tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Sumimasen…"

Itachi menoleh ke orang tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan sapphire blue bercahaya, cukup membuat Itachi terpesona beberapa detik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah berlari di tempat seperti ini"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan buru-buru pergi sambil membetulkan letak tas selempangnya yang hampir jatuh. Itachi menyeringai saat masih merasakan aroma melati dari gadis itu.

.

.

"Hinata, maaf aku terlambat!"

Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Ino datang. Ino segera melepas syalnya dan memakai topi hitam. Tak lupa memasang lensa mata.

"Tumben terlambat?" goda Iruka, pemilik klub malam ini

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Walaupun tempat ini milik Iruka, pria itu tetap berlaku baik kepada 2 gadis itu karena mengerti mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Jasmine, Lavender. Sudah saatnya!" teriak seseorang

Yang dipanggil segera keluar menuju ke tempat di samping DJ. Khusus hari ini 2 penyanyi misterius itu muncul di panggung.

Seketika iris Ino membulat melihat seseorang yang duduk di sofa khusus.

"Nii-san…"

* * *

Ino mengaduk isi bekalnya dengan malas. Sakura memandang Ino heran. Sementara Hinata prihatin melihat keadaan Ino sejak tadi malam.

"Pig, makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Sakura

"Aku nggak nafsu" jawab Ino lemas

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit. Lihat, kau mengaduknya sampai isinya berantakan begitu!" sahut Sakura

"…."

Sakura menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kau harus makan. Aku duluan, aku ada urusan" kata Sakura

Setelah Sakura berlalu dari tempat itu, Hinata menyuapi Ino. Kebiasaan Hinata sejak dulu jika Ino tak mau makan adalah menyuapinya. Sedikit demi sedikit Ino mengunyah makanan itu pelan.

"Ino-chan… kau melihat kakakmu?" tanya Hinata

Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Aku takut mereka menemukanku kembali…" kata Ino lirih

"I… Ino-chan…" Hinata kaget melihat Ino mulai menangis

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Hinata pun memeluk tubuh Ino dan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Melihat kakaknya kembali, membuatnya mengingat lagi peristiwa 3 tahun lalu tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah ibunya meninggal. Peristiwa yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga karena keluarganya.

* * *

Sakura menoleh ke berbagai arah, memastikan saat ini tak ada siapapun lagi selain dirinya. Setelah yakin sepi Sakura menuju ke atap dan mengunci pintunya.

Sakura menghidupkan laptop dan memasang _headset_nya. Dengan lihai Sakura menyambungkan koneksi ke tempat penyiaran berita di sekolah. Tak lupa dengan _microphone_ kecil yang diselipkan di kerah baju.

_Request:_

_Aku bosan dengan hidup ini. Aku jadi tak semangat. Aku jadi ingin merasa bebas…_

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Tanpa dibaca hingga selesai pun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya.

.

.

Pemuda itu curiga memandang gadis merah muda yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu buru-buru memasuki atap sambil menenteng tas persegi panjang.

Pemuda itu ikut melangkah ke arah atap. Namun pintu itu terkunci. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan mengambil kunci pintu miliknya. Saat akan memutar knop pintu, terdengar suara nyanyian seseorang dari atap sana.

Suara yang sempat membuatnya tertarik. Lagu yang dinyanyikan untuk permintaan seseorang.

CKLEK!

Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu agar seseorang yang sedang di atap tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu mendengarkan lagu itu hingga selesai. Tampak gadis bersurai merah muda yang terdengar menghela nafas.

"Jadi Cherry benar-benar berat" gerutu

"Cherry?"

DEG!

"Uchiha-san…"

* * *

Dari sini kita memulai

Berhenti bersembunyi mulai sekarang

Aku ingin hatimu kembali

Kepadaku lagi…

TBC

Akhirnya aku publish lagi fic ini dari chapter 1. Karena baru pertama kali aku jadi buru-buru dan nggak baca caranya sampai selesai. Jadinya berantakan sangat deh, jadi sulit dibaca. Makasih buat reviewnya dan sarannya juga. Review lagi ? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Song: Yui-Skyline**

* * *

Berapa kali sudah

Aku berkata…

Jika aku telah pergi

Jangan cari aku kembali…

* * *

**I want to fly well I want to fly well**

**Tobikata wo shiru tame ni wa...  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Sora ni denakucha ikenai to skyline**

Gadis itu bernyanyi seperti biasanya di atap sekolah. Tempat yang memang sudah akrab dengannya.

**Chansu wo machi kirenai  
Onaji asa wo kuri kaeshite  
Ikutsu kazoeta darou egaite yuku skyline**

"Kali ini lagu Cherry untuk siapa ya?" kata seorang murid

**Tobikata wa shiranai yo toberu ka mo wakaranai yo  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Dakedo yuku yo**

Gadis itu terus bernyanyi tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

**I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Tobikata wo shiru tame ni wa...  
I want to fly well I want to fly well  
Sora ni denakucha ikenai to skyline**

"Fuuh…"

Gadis itu bernafas lega. Seperti biasa sang penyanyi misterius a.k.a. Cherry a.k.a Sakura telah memenuhi request.

"Jadi Cherry benar-benar berat" gerutunya

"Cherry?"

DEG!

Badan Sakura menegang. Siapa? Padahal sudah jelas tadi dia mengunci pintu menuju ke atap itu.

Dengan takut-takut Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Emeraldnya menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang tengah menyeringai sinis ke dirinya.

"Uchiha-san…"

.

.

* * *

"Hei Itachi, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori heran

Itachi hanya tersenyum kepada Sasori, membuat pemilik babyface itu merinding.

"Hentikan senyuman itu. Sama sekali tak cocok!" protes Deidara

"Wajahmu bukan seperti Direktur Sekolah" Sasori menggeleng-geleng prihatin

Itachi masih tak berhenti memikirkan wajah gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin. Rambut pirang gadis itu terlihat sangat halus. Kulitnya putih, di tambah dengan wajah ayu yang dihiasi sepasang sapphire blue bercahaya.

"Berhenti tersenyum mesum begitu. Kau seram sekali tau…" celetuk Sasori

"Tak kusangka kau masih memikirkan Konan…" sahut Deidara

"Bukan Konan. Tapi gadis lain" kata Itachi

"Siapa?" tanya kedua orang itu cepat dan antusias

"Entahlah, kelihatannya dia seperti murid SMA" jawab Itachi

PLETAK!

Sasori menjitak kepala raven Itachi. Itachi mendeathglare Sasori dengan ganasnya walau dia tau hal itu tak akan mempan padanya.

"Tak kusangka kau lolikon, ckckck…" kali ini Deidara yang prihatin

"Tak bisakah kau diam?! Lagipula sedang apa kau di sini, bukankah harusnya sekarang kau ada meeting?" tanya Itachi panjang lebar

Deidara hanya diam mendengar perkataan Itachi. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Adikmu sudah ketemu?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori

"Ya. Tapi aku belum berani menyapanya" jawab Sasori

Sekilas pemuda berambut merah itu memandang Deidara yang masih terdiam.

"Kau sudah menemukan adikmu Dei?" tanya Sasori

Deidara tak menjawab. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu keluar Deidara menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Dipandanginya foto itu.

"Maafkan nii-san… Ino…"

* * *

Sialan!

Sakura kembali mengumpat kesal. Setelah selesai dengan urusan request, gadis itu terpaksa 'disandera' Sasuke di dalam ruang klub melukis. Ah, lebih tepatnya Sasuke sendiri yang membawa dan mengurung Sakura bersamanya di sana.

Sakura memandang horror Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Jadi… bisa jelaskan hal ini nona Sabaku?" ledek Sasuke

Hampir saja Sakura kembali mengumpat. Namun segera ditahannya. Setelah menarik napas Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Itu benar…"

"So?"

"Aku… Cherry…"

Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Justru seringai di bibirnya kembali muncul seiring dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Kurasa… aku punya top secret!"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. Gadis bubble gum itu mulai merasakan firasat tak enak.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu Cherry yang seberarnya…"

Cukup sudah! Sakura tak tahan lagi untuk mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Oke, oke! Jadi apa maumu?" Sakura bertanya kesal menangkap maksud Sasuke

"Jadilah pacarku"

WHAT THE…

"KAU GILA!" teriak Sakura frustasi

"Gila karenamu" kata Sasuke enteng

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjambak keras-keras rambut emo itu. Sementara Sasuke tertawa angkuh melihat reaksi di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kau me…"

CUP

Dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura terpaku. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku anggap kau setuju…" kata Sasuke

Sakura hendak protes, tapi perkataan Sasuke kembali membuatnya tercengang.

"Oh ya Sakura. Tak kusangka strawberry juga manis" lanjut Sasuke

BRAK!

"SASUKE NO BAKA!"

* * *

Hinata memandang heran Ino yang terus diam sejak tadi malam. Apalagi Hinata sempat mendengar Ino berkata 'nii-san…'. Apa Ino melihat kakaknya malam itu?

"Skyline…" gumam Ino

"Eh?" Hinata menatap tak mengerti

"Cherry bernyanyi… Skyline…" gumam Ino lagi

Kedua gadis itu mendengarkan lagu yang sedang mengalun itu. Ino menutup matanya seolah meresapi makna tiap bait lagu itu. Mengingatkannya pada kehidupannya dulu sebelum dirinya memutuskan pergi dari rumah itu.

"Ino kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Hinata

Suara Hinata membuyarkan pikiran Ino. Kini mereka sedang berada di halaman Universitas Konoha. Universitas itu memang satu tempat dengan SMU Konoha, hanya dibatasi dengan pohon Sakura yang cukup besar.

Hinata baru ingat jika mantan kekasihnya itu adalah mahasiswa tingkat 3 di sini. Takut bertemu lagi, Hinata mengajak Ino pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata"

Hinata dan Ino menoleh ke belakang. Raut wajah Hinata tampak memucat dan kaget. Buru-buru Hinata berlari menjauh. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu mengejar Hinata.

Ino tampak kaget saat melihat sekilas wajah laki-laki itu. Ino bermaksud akan menyusul Hinata hingga langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan menariknya dari belakang.

"Kau mau ke mana Ino?"

DEG!

'Suara ini…'

Tubuh Ino menegang. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas suara ini. Dalam hati Ino terus berdoa berharap agar bukan orang 'itu' yang sekarang tengah menahan langkahnya. Ragu-ragu dia menoleh ke belakang.

DEG! DEG!

"Nii-san…"

* * *

"Le… lepas Neji nii-san…" lirih Hinata

Dengan berat hati Neji melepas genggamannya di lengan tangan Hinata. Neji menatap Hinata dalam. Sudah 2 tahun dan gadis itu tetap seperti dulu, pemalu dan canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Neji

"Baik…"

Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap seseorang yang amat merindukannya di depan. Neji menghela nafas berat, memaklumi sikap Hinata.

"Hinata… tolong kembalilah. Kami sangat khawatir saat kau pergi dari rumah, jadi…"

Perkataan Neji terputus. Dia ragu melanjutkannya. Mata Hinata memanas, siap menumpahkan airnya. Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto datang dan berjalan ke arah Neji.

"Neji!"

"Aku nggak mau pulang!" teriak Hinata

Langkah Naruto terhenti melihat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah basah. Sementara Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto reflek menutup mulutnya. Neji menoleh ke belakang, tak mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Hinata langsung berlari pergi, entah ke mana. Neji tak sempat mengejarnya karena Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Naruto

"Ya…" jawab Neji lirih, "…dia adikku…"

Naruto mencerna kata-kata Neji. Neji pernah bercerita dia mempunyai 2 adik, salah satunya bernama Hanabi sementara yang satu lagi telah pergi. Maksud pergi itu…

"Hinata… adikmu yang pergi dari rumah?" Naruto memastikan

Neji tak menjawab apa pun walau sekilas terlihat gurat penyesalan di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

Sakura berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sekolah telah sepi sejak 20 menit yang lalu karena seluruh murid telah pulang.

Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke belakang takut ada yang mengikutinya. Setidaknya dia berhasil lolos dari Sasuke yang terus menempel ke dirinya setelah istirahat tadi. Tapi bukan itu yang Sakura cari. Saat waktu istirahat telah habis, kedua sahabatnya tak datang ke kelas.

"Belum pulang Sabaku?"

Sasori berdiri di depan gadis itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ano… aku mencari temanku…" jawab Sakura

"Oh… kalau begitu hati-hati. Bahaya anak perempuan pulang sendiri malam-malam" kata Sasori

'gak bakal' batin Sakura

Sakura mengucapkan salam lalu pergi melewati Sasori. Tanpa Sakura tahu pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Tangan kanan Sasori terulur keluar memegang selembar sapu tangan.

GREB!

"Hhmmbbt…!"

Sakura berusaha memberontak saat merasakan sesuatu menutup erat hidung dan mulutnya. Aroma ini membuatnya sesak. Seketika tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, pingsan. Sasori memasukkan sapu tangannya ke saku celana dan menggendong Sakura.

.

"Engh…"

Sakura menggeliat pelan tatkala merasakan silaunya sinar menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan kedua emerald itu terbuka. Mengamati keadaan di tempat yang dirasanya asing.

Sakura langsung bangun, namun hampir terjatuh merasakan pusing mendera kepalanya.

"A… aku di mana…" gumam Sakura

Seingat Sakura dirinya tengah mencari Hinata dan Ino. Lalu bertemu Sasori. Setelah itu seseorang membekap mulutnya. Sakura terbelalak. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini"

Panjang umur! Sakura memandang sosok yang baru dipikirkannya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

* * *

"Nii-san…"

SRET!

Ino menghempaskan kasar tangan orang itu hingga pegangannya terlepas. Deidara memandang heran adiknya yang terlihat ketakutan melihatnya.

"Ino.."

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kata-kata Ino yang terdengar menolak membuat Deidara bungkam. Pria itu percaya gadis ini adalah adiknya. Gadis yang dulu sangat disayanginya sebelum gadis itu memutuskan pergi dari rumah dan tak pernah lagi kembali. Adik yang terus dia cari keberadaannya.

"Ino… ayo pulang…" kata Deidara penuh harap

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Ino… ayo pulang…" ulang Deidara

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" teriak Ino

Bulir-bulir air mata melesak keluar mengaliri kedua pipi Ino. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih berdiri diam.

Syok. Deidara meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sejak saat itu, sejak kejadian itu Ino tak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya di keluarga.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang…"

TBC

* * *

**Mewmewmeoong** :gak tau ya, takut kenapa #plak. Naruto ooc banget, iya kali ya ^^uuu

**mako-chan** : masih belum datang, tunggu saja ya J

Buru-buru banget ngetik lanjutan fic ini, udah keburu malem banget. Gara-gara laptop _trouble_ jadi terpaksa nunggu deh sampai selesai diperbaiki. Jadinya telat update deh.

Makasih buat yang udah ngingetin salah-salahnya ya, gak tau kenapa aku suka banget buru-buru, bener-bener ceroboh -_-"

Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Terlelalu pendekkah? Atau masih banyak typo?

Please Read And Review ~


End file.
